User talk:Thenchick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Revenge ABC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emily Thorne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:41, September 22, 2011 Fanfiction Idea Would you consider creating a Revenge prequel fan fiction because I would love to collaborate with you on it. If you were to proceed, then how would you answer these questions: 1. What is Victoria Grayson's backstory? Where did she grew up? Who were her parents? What did they do? Did she have any siblings? What was her relationship with her family growing up? 2. What happened to Victoria very early on that caused her to be Hamptons' Ice Queen and participated in the downfall of Amanda Clarke's father, David? 3. Why does Victoria treat her children differently? For instance, Victoria seems to be a little more affectionate with her son, Daniel, but find any reason to chastize her daughter, Charlotte? Did Victoria's own mother ever treat Victoria like that? 4. How was Grayson Global founded? What types of assets, businesses, divisions, offices, properties, real estate, and subsidiaries do they own and operate around the world? 5. In addition to their prized summer beach house in the Hamptons, Grayson Manor, what other real estate and properties do the Grayson family own?AArredondo02 19:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, My name is Peter and I'm the content production manager at Wikia. I was wondering if you'd like some assistance with this wiki on some main page design stuff? I see you're active on other wikis like Gossip Girl which we've helped out with, so hoping to do more of the same for you! Peter 19:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ...absolutely. I will have a member of the production team contact you this week! Peter 21:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Hey there, My name is Kate and I'm a part of Wikia staff. I see that Peter has already contacted you about revamping the mainpage. Do you have any suggestions on what you would like on it? Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 00:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! It'll be a work in progress this week so bear with me and let me know if you have any questions :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 00:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Fanfiction Hello, Thenchick Thanks for your help with the Revenge fan fiction idea, and yes, I welcome more people adding input. Thenchick, would you help me write Victoria Grayson's early backstory and prequel regarding her childhood, adolescence, and young adulthood? Thenchick, how would you write Victoria Grayson's backstory that is so chilling, and what major event would you explain that finally robbed Victoria of her innocence and pushed Victoria over the edge? Madeleine Stowe said in an interview that there is a very early story about Victoria Grayson that is so chilling that it is no surprise that she turned out the way that she is, especially the way she ruined David's life and robbed Emily's innocence AArredondo02 14:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC)AArredondo02 AArredondo02 14:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC)AArredondo02 What's the problem? Why did you undo my revision on the Charlotte article?...I quoted directly from an official source and linked it,I wasn't making anything up...and otherwise I corrected a spelling error and a capitalization error. 19:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Font Thanks! I got it from dafont, someone actually made the signature for me but I can show you how to customize your signature if you like :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 00:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Make an Ad can you please write an ad for your wiki on http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki A.r.s.h. 04:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC)